


Через “Тернии” к звездам

by Edhi_l, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Historical RPF, Russian History RPF, Russian Royalty RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Space Opera, Don't copy to another site, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:13:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edhi_l/pseuds/Edhi_l, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Иван собирался просто хорошо провести вечер, пока корабль ремонтировали в космопорте.
Relationships: Fedor Basmanov/Ivan IV Vasilyevich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты рейтинг





	Через “Тернии” к звездам

**Author's Note:**

> ООС

Планетка была маленькая, находилась на отшибе всех космических путей и могла похвастаться только станцией гашения и собственной ремонтной базой. Небольшой, но просто жизненно необходимой при определенном стечении обстоятельств.  
Например, как у них.  
Вяземский, его неизменная правая рука и лучший помощник, которого только можно было себе представить, подошел к Ивану прошлым вечером, незадолго до отбоя и сообщил, что тот метеоритный дождь все же повредил не только обшивку корабля, но и пару важных проводов. Вяземский уже начал нудно перечислять технические характеристики, когда Иван прервал его взмахом руки. В механику он никогда не углублялся, а то, что провести ремонт в открытом космосе было невозможно, он уже и так понял.  
Так они и оказались на этой планетке, которая на всех картах не имела даже своего названия, только обозначение Б-1571. Что именно означало это Б, едва ли кто-то мог толком сказать. Вяземский клялся и божился, что знает через третьи руки, что механики здесь не зря свои деньги получают и корабль им до конца не доломают. В крайнем случае, помогут свои, корабельные умельцы. Не все же им по каютам спать.  
Иван тогда пригрозил ему лишением премии, если что-то пойдет не так, и дал добро на все последующие манипуляции.  
У него самого были совсем другие планы.  
На самом деле, он не слишком верил, что эта идея выгорит, слишком мелкой была эта планета, слишком... рабочая. Если на станциях на оживленных межгалактических трассах можно было найти партнера на любой вкус и цвет (иногда буквально), а Тиндер буквально разрывался от новых сообщений, то здесь о подобном могли даже и не слышать.  
К искреннему изумлению Ивана, нашлось сразу несколько профилей, из которых четыре оказались человеческими. Иван провел пальцем по экрану и, на секунду помедлив, отметил все четыре.  
Ответ пришел почти сразу. Иван с интересом открыл профиль.  
Мальчишка, судя по оставленным данным, едва справивший совершеннолетие. Фотографировал сам себя, лежа на кровати. Без лица, конечно же. Иван не был уверен, что сам бы рискнул оставить свое фото в таком месте и на такой планете. Тонкий, видимо, еще не успел нарастить нужную мускулатуру тяжелой работой на заводе, кожа светлая-светлая, как у богатых барышень на одной из планет, где загар считался символом бедности, а волосы черные, почти до плеч, чуть вились на концах.  
Красивый мальчик, что уж тут сказать.  
"Привет! Это ты на таком красивом корабле прилетел? хD"  
Иван усмехнулся.  
"Нет, - соврал он. - Мы транзитным рейсом, привезли медикаменты"  
Транзитный корабль, мелкий такой, готовый развалиться при любой неосторожной посадке, действительно прилете сразу же за ними, и сейчас оттуда что-то выгружали.  
"ОООО, тоже круто, - прилетело в ответ. - Хочешь встретиться?"  
"Вот так сразу?"  
Нет, Иван был совершенно не против, просто обычно такие мальчики долго тянули резину и набивали себе цену.  
"А чего тянуть? Ты здесь максимум до утра, а значит, времени совсем мало. Угостишь меня пивом?"  
И кинул геолокацию бара. Иван с искренним интересом посмотрел адрес. Совсем рядом с космопортом, не больше пятнадцати минут лёта на любом аэро-такси, что можно было вызвать из диспетчерской.  
"Да без проблем, - написал он. - Когда?"  
"Давай через час? Я тут свои дела закончу и тоже прилечу"  
"И как я тебя узнаю?"  
"Легко! Я буду в черном xD Шутка, здесь все так ходят. Я тебя узнаю, ты очень... эффектный мужчина"  
И ушел в оффлайн. Иван усмехнулся и убрал планшет. А это может быть забавно.  
Бар иронично назывался "Тернии" и был просто крошечным. Правильнее было даже сказать, что все это в первую очередь было крайне дешевой гостиницей, где на первом этаже можно было выпить с компанией и посмотреть матч по галактическому футболу. И что-то подсказывало Ивану, что во время чемпионата галактики или Системы здесь было просто не протолкнуться.  
Сегодняшним же вечером в "Терниях" почти никого не было. Пара уставших мужиков в несвежей спецодежде местного завода пили пиво в темном углу бара, да три девчонки пили что-то ярко-розовое из высоких стаканов, хихикали и посматривали в сторону Ивана. Тот же предпочел сесть у барной стойки.  
\- Пиво в бутылках есть? - спросил он у заспанного мужика у стойки.  
Вот чему жизнь его научила, так это тому, что пить в подобных местах надо только из той тары, которую открывали прямо при нем.  
Мужик кивнул, достал откуда-то снизу чуть запылившуюся бутылку, но не открыл. Окинул Ивана подозрительным взглядом и мрачно, с невнятным акцентом, буркнул на всеобщем:  
\- Оплата вперед.  
Тот лишь закатил глаза, но задрал рукав рубашки и протянул руку с тяжелым браслетом. Иван уже и не помнил, если честно, когда в последний раз в принципе пользовался наличными деньгами, даже на браслете держал лишь минимальную сумму, а все зарплату благополучно оставлял на счетах.  
Мужик подозрительно достал опять же откуда-то снизу терминал, вбил нужную сумму и поднес к браслету. Терминал негромко пикнул, и над его экраном голограммой отразилась списанная сумма. И только тогда мужик протянул Ивану бутылку.  
Иван усмехнулся, протер салфеткой горлышко (стакан ему тут никто ожидаемо не предложил) и сделал глоток. Пиво сильно горчило и оставляло почему-то кисловатое послевкусие. Иван с интересом посмотрел на бутылку, но так и не нашел ничего, что объяснило бы такой вкус.  
И тут за спиной раздалось:  
\- Привет.  
У мальчишки - Иван никак не мог вспомнить его имя - были ярко-синие глаза. Действительно ярко-синие, как летнее имя на родной планете Ивана. Мальчишка неуверенно улыбнулся и убрал за ухо прядь темных волос.  
\- Привет, - Иван улыбнулся в ответ и кивнул на высокий стул рядом. - Как дела?  
\- Все отлично, - мальчишка уселся рядом. - Угостишь?  
\- Заказывай, - Иван пожал плечами и чуть поморщился. Вкус был гадкий.  
Мальчишка что-то прочирикал бармену на местном языке, на что тот кивнул и скрылся где-то в подсобке. А мальчишка обернулся к Ивану.  
\- Можешь называть Федей, - произнес он и протянул ему руку.  
Иван осторожно - тонкие пальцы мальчишки явно не знали действительно тяжелой работы - пожал протянутую ладонь.  
\- Я Иван, - кивнул он. - И как понять, "можешь называть"?  
Федя закатил глаза и тихо рассмеялся.  
\- Это не прозвище, если ты об этом. Просто моё настоящее ты ни за что не выговоришь.  
И произнес что-то действительно... странное. Иван лишь моргнул и рассмеялся в ответ. Федя пожал плечами и благодарно кивнул бармену, что принес ему все тот же розовый коктейль.  
\- У вас у всех такие имена? - спросил Иван и наклонил бутылку пива в сторону Феди.  
Тот с готовностью чокнулся с ним собственным стаканом.  
\- Нет, меня так мама назвала, - просто ответил он. - Она не была местной. Прилетела то ли по распределению, учить детей, то ли отец ее просто выкрал с родной планеты. Я особенно эту темную семейную историю не раскапывал, если честно. Да и умерла она много лет назад, расспросить сейчас некого, отец-то точно правду не скажет. Может, только если ее родственники, но до них же еще долететь нужно.  
Иван немного кривовато улыбнулся. Ну да, грустная история про маму. Где-то он все это видел и не один раз.  
А Федя продолжил.  
\- А если серьезно, то я хотел бы долететь до звезд, - мечтательно произнес он. - Они правда такие красивые?  
Иван неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Они разные. Но да, издалека они очень красивы. Но близко к ним лучше не подлетать.  
Федя улыбнулся, сделал пару глотков своего коктейля и решительно отодвинул стакан в сторону.  
\- Предлагаю сразу подняться наверх, - тихим голосом предложил он. - А то те три курицы скоро пойдут в атаку.  
И покосился в угол, где сидели шепчущиеся девчонки. Иван усмехнулся.  
\- Вот так сразу?  
Федя закатил глаза.  
\- Дядь, я не знаю, что ты там себе придумал, но лично я очень хочу трахаться, а такие экземпляры как ты тут бывают не просто не каждый месяц, а даже не каждый год. Так что плати за мой коктейль и номер и пошли уже.  
Иван фыркнул и жестом подозвал бармена к себе. 

***  
Насколько Иван успел рассмотреть, комнатка была очень маленькой, с единственным крохотным окном почти под потолком, но достаточно широкой кроватью. Больше он ничего рассмотреть не успел.  
Федя одним движением буквально запрыгнул на него, обхватывая ногами и прижимаясь всем телом. Иван только и успел, что подхватить его под ягодицы, придерживая и прижимая его ближе к себе.  
У его губ был сладкий привкус синтетической клубники, как у того коктейля, что он пил, а рот горячим. Федя со стоном прижался ближе, глубоко целуя и чуть царапая плечи сквозь рубашку. Тихо всхлипнул, когда Иван прижал его спиной к стене, удобнее перехватил одной рукой, а другой - сжал твердый пах. Федя со стоном подался в его руку, прижимаясь к пальцами и чуть двинул бедрами, потираясь сильнее.  
\- Пусти, - выдохнул он, чуть отстраняясь. - Резинка... в кармане.  
И жарко облизнул губы. Света от лампочки под потолком не хватало, и его лицо терялось в полумраке, только ярко горели ярко-синие глаза. Иван позволил Феде встать на ноги, чуть придержал, когда он покачнулся, и коснулся ладонью его лица.  
\- У тебя глаза похожи на те звезды, - охрипшим голосом произнес он. - Те холодные звезды, что манят к себе.  
Губы Феди дрогнули в улыбке.  
\- А ты романтик, оказывается.  
И снова прижался всем телом, коротко, но жадно целуя. А потом медленно стянул футболку и расстегнул брюки. Белья на нем не было. Иван лишь наблюдал, как Федя медленно вышагнул из брюк, как расстегнул ремень на его джинсах и потянул вниз вместе с бельем. Федя дразняще коснулся его дрогнувшего члена, но брать в руки не стал. Лишь толкнул в грудь, заставляя сделать шаг назад и медленно сесть на кровать.  
Иван позволял ему вести. Не поднял рук, когда Федя оседлал его колени, лишь ответил на очередной горячий поцелуй с приторным вкусом клубники.  
Это был не его вкус, неправильный.  
Федя первым оторвался от его губ. Взял в ладони руку Ивана и медленно взял в рот сразу два пальца. Влажно облизнул, до самых костяшек, и медленно пососал, не отпуская его взгляда. Иван сглотнул и чуть подался бедрами вверх, потираясь членом о его ногу. Глаза Феди насмешливо блеснули. Он выпустил его руку, прижался всем телом, членом к члену и жарко шепнул на ухо.  
\- Растяни меня.  
Первый палец вошел легко, Федя лишь горячо выдохнул ему на ухо и прижался ближе, а потом сам опустился, глубже насаживаясь на палец. На втором он чуть вздрогнул, но потом подался ниже, прижавшись губами к шее Ивана.  
\- Да, вот так, - выдохнул он. - Хочу тебя.  
И медленно потянулся вверх, резко опускаясь вниз. Иван чуть шевельнул пальцами, задевая простату. Федя всхлипнул.  
Откуда он достал резинку, Иван не понял. Лишь послушно чуть отстранился, наблюдая, как Федя чуть дрожащими руками раскатал ее по члену и медленно облизнул губы.  
\- Как ты хочешь? - спросил Иван, ладонью отводя с его лица пряди волос.  
Федя снова облизнул губы и несильно толкнул его в грудь, заставляя упасть на спину. На его член он садился медленно, запрокинув голову и медленно и тяжело дыша. Иван лишь сжимал в ладонях покрывало, сдерживаясь, чтобы резко не податься бедрами вверх, в горячее тело Феди.  
Он шумно выдохнул, когда опустился до конца и чуть завалился вперед, опираясь ладонями на грудь Ивана. Взгляд его был темным. Иван ласково коснулся ладонью его лица, а потом сжал его бедра и подался вверх.  
Федя шумно выдохнул и, кончиками пальцев касаясь груди Ивана, приподнялся, почти снимаясь с члена, и с силой опустился назад. Открыл глаза и, хитро улыбнувшись, произнес:  
\- Ну что, поехали?  
И потянулся за поцелуем, двигая бедрами.

***  
На самом деле, Иван вполне ожидал, что проснется он уже без браслета. Но все равно, утром он с каким-то необъяснимым разочарованием посмотрел на голое запястье и перевернулся на другой бок.  
Браслет жалко не было, как жалко не было и той смехотворной для него суммы, что была на нем. Жаль было то, что в целом забавного мальчика Федю явно было уже невозможно найти через тот же Тиндер. Федя дураком явно не был, а значит, использовать этот профиль больше не будет. Бармен тоже не признается, даже если знает его. А это означало, что единственная ниточка к Феде была потеряна.  
Нет, Иван не собирался возвращаться на эту планету. Не собирался и забирать Федю с собой. Наверное.  
Пожалуй, это больше всего и злило: ощущение того, что этот выбор у него отобрали и в кои-то веки не он решил, чем закончится эта история.  
Одевался Иван неспешно. Он уже связался с кораблем и велел Вяземскому организовать ему транспорт. Тот, подозрительно бодрый для столь раннего часа, лишь кивнул и сказал, что пришлет транспорт через полчаса. Раньше никак не выйдет.  
За его спиной на мгновение мелькнуло чье-то знакомое лицо, но плохое качество видеосвязи не позволило рассмотреть, кого именно из механиков Вяземский сейчас воспитывает.  
Иван взглянул на себя в потемневшее зеркало. Выругался вполголоса, заметив пропущенную пуговицу, расстегнул и застегнул рубашку. Тело приятно ныло после прошедшей ночи. Иван усмехнулся своему отражению и потер челюсть, покрытую колючей щетиной. Вчера вечером Федя ныл, что у него от этой щетины останутся следы. Жаль, увидеть это Ивану так и не доведется.  
Дверь он запирать не стал. Как не стал и дожидаться кого-либо в баре, лишь оставил на стойке магнитную карточку - ключ от комнаты.  
Пассажирская капсула уже ждала его у выхода.  
\- Доброе утро, капитан, - бодро поздоровался с ним один из стюардов. - На корабль или куда-то еще?  
\- Все починили? - вместо ответа спросил Иван. - Без технических подробностей, просто да или нет?  
Стюард на мгновение запнулся.  
\- Насколько мне известно, - неуверенно ответил он, - то все готово, готовы стартовать как только Вы вернетесь. Транзитный корабль улетел еще пару часов назад, воздушный коридор свободен.  
Иван кивнул.  
\- Тогда в космопорт. И позвони на корабль, пусть все готовят к взлету.  
Стюард тут же засуетился, одновременно поднимая капсулу в воздух и набирая по внутренней связи рубку. Иван прикрыл глаза.  
В отпуск. Срочно в отпуск.  
На корабль прибыли уже через десять минут. Вяземский встречал его у самого трапа.  
\- Обещаешь не шуметь? - спросил он вместо приветствия.  
Иван лишь приподнял бровь.  
\- Если это никак не связано с порчей нашего груза или неполадками с кораблем, то нет.  
Вяземский отрицательно покачал головой.  
\- Нет, здесь все в порядке. Просто я взял пассажира.  
Иван даже остановился.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? Как давно мы перевозим пассажиров?  
Вяземский лишь развел руками.  
\- Жалко мне его стало, вот честно. Пропадет тут парень, красивый слишком. Да и про звезды интересно рассказывал. Он заплатил за койку, стандартную цену, как на груз. Его даже кормить не надо, просто довезти до первой же крупной обитаемой планеты.  
Иван запнулся о ступеньку трапа.  
\- О звездах, говоришь, - подозрительно произнес он. - А как зовут этого астронома?  
Вяземский покосился в планшет.  
\- Я этого не выговорю, честное слово. Но называть он себя разрешил Федей. И чего ты чего смеешься?  
Но Иван лишь отмахнулся.


End file.
